


Мои оттенки грусти

by RubyNury



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV, bittersweet fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury
Summary: Даже у самого сильного воина есть мгновения слабости.Что, если твоя любовь безответна?..





	Мои оттенки грусти

Ты знаешь, меня сложно назвать сентиментальной. Я редко проявляю свои чувства, особенно искренние. Я не хандрю и не сомневаюсь слишком долго – мне проще гонять на своей любимой «Феррари», махать мечом или разносить мир в клочья своим «Твердь, разверзнись!».

 

Но благодаря тебе я знаю, какой бывает грусть на закате, когда суета вокруг, запутавшись в золотистой солнечной паутине, понемногу затихает; в городе один за другим загораются огни, и в голову лезут непрошеные мысли и воспоминания.

 

_У тебя есть удивительная привычка – вечно тянуть человека за руку, когда ты хочешь ему что-то показать._

_Забавное создание, ты вечно спешишь куда-то, такая жизнерадостная и любопытная. Всё-то тебе интересно. Сколько раз ты вот так тянула за руку меня или Мичиру – всё хотела показать то одно, то другое. Чаще всего это было что-то, не стоящее внимания. Но ты всё равно искренне радовалась. Твоя радость была заразительна, и мы с Мичиру улыбались друг другу, глядя на тебя._

_А я даже не помню, когда впервые почувствовала, что не хочу отпускать твою руку…_

 

…

Я знаю, какова грусть на рассвете, когда пробуждающийся мир ликует и радуется наступающему дню, а я пялюсь в светлеющее небо, и в момент, когда оно по оттенку сравняется с цветом твоих глаз, гадаю, увижу ли я тебя сегодня.

 

_Конечно же, это будет случайно, ведь я совсем не ищу встреч с тобой. Стараюсь не пользоваться общим даром воинов – способностью чувствовать тебя на расстоянии, и полагаюсь на случай – так честнее._

_В нечаянных встречах есть что-то романтичное, хотя мне говорить о романтике, согласись, как-то странно._

_Но когда посреди огромного многомиллионного города я нежданно-негаданно вижу твои ясные синие глаза и широкую счастливую улыбку, сердце на миг замирает, а внутри разливается тепло._

_Только вот… так ли я честна сама с собой, если в последнее время встречаю тебя всё чаще?_

 

…

Мне знакома и дождливая грусть. Она приходит неслышно, крадучись, и когда весь мир покрывается мелкой водяной пылью и зябко дрожит, я почему-то мысленно вижу тебя.

_Уютный мягкий свитер, теплые носки, золотистые хвостики – ты свернулась клубочком в углу вашего домашнего дивана…_

Твой образ вызывает у меня невольную улыбку – ты так похожа на продрогшего милого котёнка, что мне хочется обогреть тебя и позаботиться о тебе.

Холодные капли барабанят по стеклу, и я возвращаюсь в реальность. В реальность, где темноволосый принц заботливо раскрывает над тобой зонтик и с улыбкой, полной нежности, греет твои руки своим дыханием.

Он любит тебя, и это очевидно не только для меня.

Но вот что странно: твоя смущенная и в то же время неприкрыто счастливая улыбка мне – всего на мгновение – причиняет боль.

 

…

Вечеринки, концерты, шумные сборища… Я не большая любительница мероприятий, которые вы с подружками периодически затеваете. Добрую половину подобного «веселья» я бы пропустила без сожаления… если бы умела противостоять твоему коронному щенячьему взгляду, от трогательности и пронзительной синевы которого у меня каждый раз щемит сердце.

Это несправедливо – ты пользуешься им слишком часто. Но даже так, сопротивляться ему я до сих пор не научилась, а потому смиренно сижу в углу и, чувствуя себя слишком взрослой для таких развлечений, просто наблюдаю, как все веселятся.

_Ты уплетаешь очередную порцию сладостей и от души смеешься. Потом тянешься за добавкой и получаешь за это дружескую взбучку от Рей. Все девочки тут же начинают спорить, наперебой защищая тебя, и комната наполняется весёлым гомоном._

_Ты то хмуришься и нетерпеливо притопываешь ногой, то удивлённо замолкаешь, растерянно переводя взгляд с одной из девочек на другую; потом тут же расплываешься в довольной улыбке и, отчаянно жестикулируя, начинаешь что-то горячо доказывать._

 

Иногда к общему веселью присоединяется твой принц, и тогда вечер приобретает знакомый, неуловимо горьковатый оттенок.

Когда он обнимает тебя за талию или добродушно кладет ладонь тебе на макушку, ты сияешь, а я невольно отвожу взгляд. И тогда замечаю – в комнате есть ещё один человек, который не сводит с тебя глаз, думая, что его никто не видит…

Любимец фортуны, признанный красавец, талантливый и популярный, обычно он умело скрывает свои чувства, смеясь и веселясь в общей компании. Вот только взгляд в твою сторону – сумрачно-синий, полный невыразимой тоски и отчаянной надежды на невозможное – выдает его с головой. Он тянется к тебе всей своей пылкой душой, даже понимая, что никогда тебя не достигнет.

Наверное, я к нему не совсем справедлива – я никогда не питала к нему особо дружеских чувств. Но, видя его взгляд в такие моменты, мне поневоле становится его жалко.

_Возможно ли, что в ненавистном мне пришельце я вижу свое отражение?_

 

Удивительное дело: такие вечера наполнены множеством людей, разнообразными событиями, разговорами, но, когда я возвращаюсь ночью домой и прокручиваю в уме всё, что было, в моих воспоминаниях почему-то оказываешься только ты.

Для воина вроде меня непростительно так сужать область фокуса. И всё же… засыпая, я  чувствую себя отчего-то счастливой.

 

…

Меня не было там, на крыше, когда вы провожали Старлайтов, но я словно наяву видела твой растерянный и полный затаённой печали взгляд. Знаешь, в тот день я очень боялась, что ты не удержишься, кинешься вперед, к длиннохвостому пришельцу, и… Но ты устояла, сдержалась – попрощалась и проводила их со своей милой улыбкой. Рядом был твой принц, и ты не могла себе позволить сделать неверный шаг.

Но разве ты не сожалеешь о том, что пошла наперекор зову сердца?..

_Никто, кроме ветра и меня, не знает, что ты до сих пор приходишь на эту крышу. Никто не видит, как ресницы скрывают твой потерянный взгляд, и как по твоим бледным щекам катятся горячие соленые слёзы._

_Ты стоишь посреди пустой крыши, безвольно опустив руки, словно птица – перебитые крылья, и с неизбывной тоской, с немой мольбой глядишь вверх – будто отчаянно зовешь, высматриваешь, ждешь кого-то. Кого-то, кто уже никогда к тебе не вернется._

 

Молчаливая безысходность в твоих глазах разрывает мне сердце, но я ни движением, ни шорохом не могу выдать свое присутствие – даже ради того, чтобы утешить тебя.

Какое я имею право отнимать у тебя единственное место, где ты можешь быть сама собой?..

Но я прошу ветер, и он вместо меня тихонько обнимает тебя ласковым потоком, нашептывает те слова, что тебе шептала бы я; он уносит твою печаль и старается осушить твои слёзы. Незамеченная, я остаюсь рядом с тобой и вместе с ветром беззвучным шепотом утешаю и подбадриваю тебя до тех пор, пока в твоих глазах не затеплится огонёк надежды.

Проходит время, в небе зажигаются звёзды, и ты покидаешь свое убежище – с почти неуловимой умиротворенной улыбкой. Но перед этим с нежностью окидываешь взглядом пустынную крышу и едва заметно кланяешься. «Спасибо».

Хотела бы я знать, кому адресована твоя тихая благодарность…

Звук твоих шагов стихает вдалеке, и лишь тогда я покидаю свое укрытие. Смотрю на звезды – далекие, равнодушные – и почти злюсь на них за то, что они остаются глухи к твоим мольбам. Злюсь и в то же время испытываю необъяснимое облегчение – они снова тебя не услышали.

Последний взгляд в уже усыпанное звездами небо – и я тоже спускаюсь с крыши. Ветер провожает меня домой и даже не пытается развеять мою грусть. Он всё знает.

 

…

Я не сентиментальна – ты знаешь. И мне совершенно не идёт грусть. Не мой это стиль.

Но какой бы она ни была и когда бы она ни являлась, я хочу забрать её всю. Пусть она будет со мной, пусть донимает даже ночью, лишь бы она не касалась твоих ясных глаз, твоей милой лучезарной улыбки, твоего чистого сердца.

Я забираю, принимаю, впитываю её всю без остатка. Она станет только моей.

 

Она не придет к тебе на рассвете и не потревожит своей тенью, когда садится солнце. Грусть не просочится в твое сердце с каплями дождя и не напомнит о себе темноволосым длиннохвостым силуэтом. Она не станет нежданной гостьей, когда в теплой компании царит веселье, и не раскроет свои объятия, когда ты останешься одна. Из твоей любви и из твоих воспоминаний уйдет горьковатый привкус ностальгии и сожалений о том, что не сбылось.

 

Всё это будет моим. Грусть навсегда останется со мной. Я сильная, и мне не привыкать.

Её для тебя не осталось, слышишь?

 

Так что…

   …больше не грусти, Оданго.


End file.
